New Problems Bring New Changes
by Shorty216
Summary: With Jack falling back into his old habits after he returns from the army Kim focuses on taking care of him, maintaining her job, and watching after Kyle, all while the media starts to watch after her. Sequel to New People Bring New Changes. I don't own Kickin it or any other obvious things mentioned.
1. Returning Home

**This is a sequel to my previous story, New People Bring New Changes, so if you haven't read that one then you most likely won't understand this story until you have read that one.**

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S P.O.V<strong>

"Come on Kyle." I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming mommy." Kyle said as he walked down the stairs. He was wearing grey skinny sweats with a white t-shirt that reminded me so much of Jack.

"You ready to go?" I asked. Kyle nodded and followed me out to the car. We still live in the Brewer mansion with the exception of Jack who has lived on a military base for the past year but that's over now. He gets to come home today and we couldn't be more excited.

"I get to see my daddy." Kyle sang as we pulled into the airport parking garage. I chuckled.

"Yes you do little man." I laughed. We found a spot to park and made the long walk to the airport. We went through security check and sat outside of Jack's gate. We didn't have to wait too long for the plane to land but it felt like forever before Jack came out of the tunnel.

I was surprised to see that his hair was still as long as it was when he left but I wasn't complaining. I stood there, not knowing how to get his attention. If I didn't have a kid I probably would've run over to him and leaped into his arms.

He walked in a circle until his eyes landed on us. He ran over and lifted me up. I threw my arms around his neck as he spun us around. He set me back down and picked up Kyle.

"I missed you guys so much." He whispered.

"We missed you too daddy." Kyle said. He put Kyle down.

"I'm so sorry that I had to leave you behind little man." Jack whispered. "But I promise I'll be there for every other moment." I looked up with wide eyes.

"What are you saying Jack?" I asked.

"I don't have to go back." Jack said.

"What? Your done?!" I asked with excitement. He nodded.

"Yup." I pulled him into a hug. Kyle quickly joined in, hugging our legs. "Let's go home." Jack said.

"Good idea." I followed Jack out of the airport after he picked up his luggage. I led him to the car and got Kyle buckled up while Jack put his bags in the trunk. I gave Jack the keys and walked over to the passenger side of the car and hopped in. Jack got in the driver's seat and started the car. I reached across the center consul and grabbed Jack's hand. He gave me a quick smile and continued to focus on the road.

"I'm so glad your back. Kyle was really starting to get out of hand while you were gone." I said.

"What do you mean? I find it hard to believe that Kyle would give you a hard time." Jack said.

"I don't think he's was trying to give me a hard time but he was so used to having you around and you know, riding his bike with you that he tried to get me to do that stuff in your place." I said.

"Yeah, he probably just missed doing stuff with his daddy." Jack said. I chuckled.

"Did you miss your daddy Kyle." I asked him.

"Mmhm." Kyle replied.

"So guys, I was hoping that we could stop by the dojo really quick so I can say hi to the gang then I was going to take you guys to the fair." Jack said. I turned in my seat so that I could see what Kyle thought of that. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Sounds great. Do you mind if I invite Mariah and Grace?" I asked.

"Not at all, we should bring everyone along." Jack said. "How is Mariah by the way? I heard she had her first kid." Jack said.

"Yup, she's good." I replied. "She had a boy and named him Daniel." I told him.

"How's Grace?" Jack asked.

"She's good to. She's now in her longest running relationship." I said.

"Really, how long has it been?" Jack asked.

"You remember about a year ago when we went out for lunch with your dad, Donna, Jerry and Grace?" Jack nodded his head. "You remember the guy Grace brought with her, his name was Cainan?" I asked. Again Jack nodded.

"They're still together?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Good for Grace." I laughed.

"I honestly am shocked that they are still together because they have absolutely nothing in common." I said.

"You know what they say," Jack began. "Opposites attract."

"I guess your right." I shrugged. We pulled into the mall parking lot and I let go of Jack's hand.

"So, you graduate tomorrow." Jack said. "How do you feel?" I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to feel." I replied.

"Your supposed to be proud, and feel accomplished." Jack said.

"Well then sure, I feel proud and accomplished." I stated.

"Whatever." I laughed. We got out and I helped Kyle get out of his car seat while Jack ran into the dojo. We followed behind him.

We walked into the building to see everyone gathered in a group hug.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I greeted. They slowly left the hug and turned to face me.

"Hey Kim. How long have you been hiding Jack?" Grace joked.

"We actually just picked him up from the airport." I replied. "He wants all of us to go to the fair today."

"Oh, I already had plans to go with Cainan but I'm sure he wouldn't mind tagging along." Grace said.

"I'm in." Jerry said. "But I'm bringing Kate Donugh"

"That's cool, you in Rudy? Milton? Mariah?" Jack gave them all a look.

"Sure but since everyone is bringing a date Max is coming too." Mariah said.

"I'm in." Milton and Rudy said after a while.

"Great. Well meet you guys there" Jack said. "Right outside he front gate?" Everyone nodded.

The fair was fun but the whole time I was wishing it was just Jack, Kyle and I.

Jack and I had to postpone our wedding when we found out that he had to join the army. We didn't have it planned for any time soon but I wanted him to be included in all the planning so we decided to hold off on it until he got back. Jack complained, stating at he might not make it back we, therefore he might never get married but the thought of not being together would force him to push through the war even more. I don't think he ever went into combat while he was gone but I still worried about him everyday.

While we were at the fair Mariah offered to take Kyle for an hour while Jack and I walked around ,joking around and goofing off. He won me a giant teddy bear by making the most three-point shots. When we got home Kyle ran straight to his room to grab some of his toys that he wanted to show Jack.

"I've missed you so much." Jack said as he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I..missed you...too." I said in between kisses.

"A little birdie told me that you started writing music again." Jack whispered when we pulled away. "Is that true?"

"Well, yes but-" He cut me off.

"Come on...show me a song or two." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

"I don't know Jack, they're a little personal." I said.

"Too personal to share with your fiancé?" He asked.

"No it's just, they're kinda all about you." I whispered slowly.

"Even better he said, pulling me up the stairs and into the music room.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Please?" He whined, giving me that pointy face that he knows I can't resist.

"Fine but only one." I said. I picked up a guitar and played a few chords.

**JACK'S P.O.V**

I quickly, but discreetly, pulled out my phone as she began playing the guitar. I was quickly amazed by her singing talents.

I'm sleeping through the day  
>I'm trying not to fade<br>But every single night  
>I've just been lying awake<br>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

At that moment I knew what she was trying to say in the song. She obviously wrote it so that she could get some stuff off of her chest. I could tell that she never intended to share any of this with anyone except for herself.

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
>That I was looking at a face I'll never forget<br>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

I can't get you off my mind  
>Give me the chance to love you<br>I'll tell you the only reason why  
>Cause you are on my mind<br>I want to know you feel it  
>What do you see when you close your eyes<br>Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best  
>I want to be worst<br>I want to be the gravity in your universe in Mars  
>I want to be there to help you fly<br>(I'll help you fly girl)

Oh, the longer that I wait  
>The more that I'm afraid<br>That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
>Cause I, I finally realized,<br>That I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>I want to know you feel it<br>What do you see when you close your eyes  
>Cause you are on my mind<p>

Girl I can't live without you  
>I can't think straight without you, now<br>So tell me what should I do  
>If I can't get you off my mind<p>

Give me the chance to love you  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind

I gotta know you feel it  
>What do you see when you close your eyes<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>You're on my mind<br>You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
>Cause you are on my mind<p>

When she finished I was in awe. I didn't know what to say. So I just stuttered.

"Th-that w-was WOW!" Was all I managed to get out. Kim giggled t my reactions.

"Thanks." She replied as she set the guitar down and stared at me. "Wait, did you just record all of that?"

"Umm...No." I tried, slipping my phone into my pocket.

"Jack, delete it." Kim said, giving me her death glare.

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and emailed the video to myself incase Kim checks my phone and sees that I didn't delete it. "Done." I said once the email finished sending.

"Yeah, give me your phone." I sighed and handed it to her. Like I predicted she deleted the video. "Nice try." She handed my phone back and shrugged past me.

"Yeah whatever." I fake sighed. Kim walked out of the room and I pulled my phone out again. I went on YouTube and posted the video to my channel. I titled the video, On My Mind by Kim Crawford and it got 15 likes in 20 minutes.

After I finished monitoring the videos progress I went downstairs and sat down next to Kyle who was watching tv in the living room.

"Watcha watching?" I asked.

"Chuggington." Kyle replied.

"You Wanna go ride your bike in the backyard?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Kyle hopped off of the couch and ran to the back door.

"Hey babe!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." Kim replied as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'm gonna take Kyle out back." I told her.

"Okay, I'm gonna start cooking dinner." Kim said.

"Okay, if we're not back before dinners done then it was all Kyle's fault." I joked earning a chuckled from Kim.

"You would blame the five-year old." She stated.

"We'll be outside." I chuckled and walked out the back door. I got Kyle's pocket rocket out of the shed and helped him get his helmet on. He hoped on the bike.

"Have you learned anything since I left?" He gave me a nod.

"Uncle Jerry taught me." Kyle said.

"Really! Can you show me what uncle Jerry taught you?" I asked. He nodded and took off, completing the turns perfectly and pulling off some pretty cool beginners tricks.

"That was really, really good." I gave him a high-five when he came to a complete stop in front of me. "Jerry did a good job teaching you." He gave me a large smile. I helped him clean up a few tricks and taught him a couple new ones before we went inside for dinner.

"Oh, good, I was just going to come out and get you guys." Kim said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Kyle asked.

"Me and daddy are eating Chicken Picotta but I made you chicken nuggets and French fries." Kim answered. "Do you want some milk?" Kim asked. He nodded and I grabbed three cups out of the cupboard.

"What do you want babe?" I asked Kim.

"I got it, don't worry about anyone but you for today." Kim said.

"But here's the thing, if I don't pour these drinks you might end up hurting yourself while you pour them in which case I would feel awful for not pouring them therefore it would affect me so I must pour these cups." I joked.

"What did the army do to you babe?" Kim laughed.

"Nothing much, I only had to go into combat once but it wasn't for that long." I said and realized my mistake as soon as I finished the sentence.

"You what?" Kim asked in an almost too calm tone. "You never told me that you went into combat." She added.

"What, I never said I went into combat. What are you talking about?" I lied, but not well. My voice went up a few octaves and Kim noticed immediately.

"Don't fuck with me Jack. Did you or did you not go into combat?" Kim asked. With each word she took a step toward me.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me, you already had Kyle to stress over." I said slowly.

"Jack were about to get married, I think it only makes sense that I worry about you. You and Kyle mean the world to me and if either one of you were gone, I would fall apart." Kim said.

"I get that but when I was deployed I knew I was gonna come back because I had something to fight for. I knew that you were waiting for me to come back and I couldn't keep you waiting forever so I told myself that no matter what I wasn't giving up until I got back to you. I knew there was nothing for you to worry about because there was nothing for me to about so I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to flip out if I wasn't able to call you one day." I tried to reason with her and at first it didn't look like it was working but after a minute of two her frown turned into a small smile.

"I understand why you did that, but this is the kind of stuff that I NEED to know." Kim said.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to worry." I said.

"Your forgiven, and if you ever want to talk about what you saw, I'm here for you." Kim said, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged back and nodded my head into her shoulder. If I'm being completely honest I don't plan on talking to Kim about what I saw. That would traumatize her for life.

"Lets eat." Kim pulled me into the dining room and sat down where she always sits. I took the seat next to her and began eating.

**KIM'S P.O.V**

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" Kyle asked as I finished loading the dishwasher.

"Sure, what movie to you want to watch?" I replied.

"Umm..." He paused. "Despicable Me 2." Kyle said.

"We've seen that movie a thousand times." I said.

"Well lets see it a thousand and one times." Jack said, walking into the room with a blanket and pillow.

"Fine." I started the dishwasher and walked into the living room. I put Despicable me in the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to Jack. Kyle ran over and jumped into my lap. Jack threw the blanket around all of us and rested his head on the pillow. I laid my head on his stomach and Kyle laid his head on my stomach. We all ended up falling asleep before the movie was over and I was woken up by my alarm. Suddenly everything came back to me. I graduate today!

I hopped off of the couch, careful not to wake Kyle or Jack. I ran into the kitchen and made toast, scrambled eggs and two fried eggs for Jack. I went back into the living room and saw Jack thrashing around on the couch.

"No! No! Please!" Jack yelled. "Please! I have a son and a fiancé!" I ran over and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up Jack!" I shook him a little.

"Pease, I just wanna go home!" Jack screamed throwing his arms up.

"Babe you are home. Your with me and Kyle and everything is fine." I said but he wouldn't wake up. "Babe wake up!" I begged.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think so far? Let me know what you want to happen in this one and you just might see it in one of these chapters. These are the responses to the comments on the last chapter of New People Bring New Changes.<strong>

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Guest- Thank you so much. :) That really means a lot to me.**

**Camela1998- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**Kickfeaver-Thanks Haha, I like to keep you on the edge of your seat, don't hate me. :) **

**starships13- Thank you. :) **

**Elevate08- Glad your excited :)**

**BaNaNaCrAzY2004- Haha, I did like the exact opposite that's why it took me forever to post this but from now on I promise not to overload myself with work. ;) **


	2. Problem Solving

**I was shocked to see all the comments that I got on the first chapter. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story already.**

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S P.O.V<strong>

"Babe wake up!" I tried one last time as he continued to fling his arms around. Kyle was scared to death. I could tell by the look in his eyes that all he wanted was for this to end. "It's okay, your home." Finally I decided to see if a kiss would wake him up. I leaned down and gave him a short peck. I might've gotten hit a few times and a scratch on my cheek but the kiss worked. He was up in a flash, quickly hoping off the couch and examining my face.

"Oh my God, Kim what happened?" He asked.

"I think you were dreaming about-" I began but he cut me off.

"No, what happened to you?" He asked.

"What? Oh this scratch?" I asked, pointing at the mark he just gave me. He nodded his head. "You hit me in your sleep but that's besides the point." I said. "Jack I think you should see a counselor and talk to them about what happened while you were in the army."

"Why?" He asked.

"You were flailing around on the couch, screaming please don't kill me." I said. "I think whatever happened is really stressing you out but I don't think you want to talk to me about it so I suggest that you see a counselor." I said.

"I don't think so." Jack said. I shot a glare his way. "I refuse to sit in a room and talk to someone who could care less about what I'm saying."

"Jack you know I love, right?" I asked. Jack slowly nodded his head as if this was a trap. "So believe me when I say that this is extremely hard for me to tell you..." I began, eyeing Jack every now and then. "Jack if you don't figure this out I'm gonna have to move back in with my dad." He started to protest but I cut him off. "I really don't want to but what just happened, terrified Kyle. It just wouldn't be fair to make him suffer through that again." He sighed and looked down. "That in no way means I'm willing to break up with you I just don't think it's the best idea for me to keep Kyle here with you in this state."

"Kim, I promise it wont happen again, if it does you can go back to your dads house." Jack said.

"I guess I can live with that but I'm serious Jack, I don't want to break up with you but if I have to, I will move out." I told him one last time before giving him a short kiss. "I have to get ready for my graduation." I said as I walked up the stairs. "You're coming right?" I asked

"Of course. It's only right for me to go to my fiancé's graduation." Jack replied as he ran up the stairs after me. I quickly changed into the dress that I bought a while ago.

"After the ceremony we're going to the beach with my dad, Morgan, Grace, Cainan, Mariah, Max, and I'm pretty sure Jerry and his parents are coming too." Jack is in the bathroom changing and I am packing a bag full of beach towels, our bathing suits, sunscreen and magazines. "My dad is going to bring burgers and hotdogs."

"Okay." Jack said, walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black and red tux, similar to the one that he wore to his graduation. I could lie and tell you that he looked exactly like he does every other day but there's no denying the fact that he looks extremely sexy in his tuxedo.

"You look great." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you look amazing." Jack replied. "I know this is kind of random but what'd you do for prom?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" I countered.

"Like did you go to prom? Who'd you go with?" He pushed. To that I sighed and looked down. The truth is, I agreed to go to prom with Brody, JUST as friends, nothing more.

"I went with a group." I lied, hoping he bought it. That wasn't a complete lie. Grace and I had decided to do the prom thing together.

"And by group you mean..." Jack trailed off.

"Grace, and a few other friends of mine." I said, my voice rising just a smidge then dropping again. I brushed some fallen hair back and looked up.

"I know your not telling me the truth." Jack said. I was going to fight it but I decided it wasn't worth the argument.

"Fine, Grace told me that I should go to prom but I didn't want to go alone so I agreed to go with Brody Carlson, but just as friends." I told him.

"And why were you hiding that from me?" He asked confused.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me." I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I might have gotten jealous in the past but this," Jack said, holding up my hand that I had the ring on. "this means I have nothing to worry about." He told me. "You don't have to worry about me getting jealous, you agreed to marry me for a reason." Jack said.

"I knew that, I just didn't know that you believed that I agreed for a reason." I replied.

"Well I do Kim. I'm not the same kid you met a while ago. I'm the new and improved Jack Brewer." I gave him a deep, passionate kiss before walking down the stairs and loading the car up with all the stuff we were taking to the beach. Once everything was packed into my Camaro we were off.

The ceremony was long and I was happy to get it over with but sad that I would no longer go to high school. Everyone drove to the beach, immediately following graduation and we set up a large area for our large group of people. My dad, true to his word, brought raw hamburgers and hotdogs and immediately started on lighting the grill. I laid down Kyle's, Jack's and my towel, all right next to each other while Jack helped Kyle change into his bathing suit. Once I was done setting up everything I went to the bathroom and changed into my bathing suit. When I got back Jack and Kyle were already in the water, jumping over small waves.

"So, how you felling now that Jack's back?" My dad asked as he flipped some burgers.

"I'm happy he's back but I'm a little worried about him. I think he might have PTSD." I said.

"Why do you think that?" My dad asked.

"This morning I made breakfast and then went back to wake up Kyle and Jack but I saw him flinging his arms around, screaming please don't kill me." I told him.

"You might be right." My dad said. "Did you say anything to him about it afterwards?"

"I told him that he should probably talk to a therapist and if he didn't and it happened again I was going to move out until he has it figured out." I whispered slowly.

"Kim you do understand that Jack isn't going to want to talk to a therapist, right?" It was a rhetorical question so I just remained quiet. "I mean, you of all people should know that Jack doesn't talk things out. He's an in the moment kinda guy and seeing therapist probably won't help at all." My dad said.

"So your saying that what I told Jack was wrong?" I asked.

"Not entirely. I just think maybe instead of pressing him to see a therapist you should be there for him. He responds best to you. I don't know what it is about you two it just seems like any problem either you have , it can be solved by one another." He said.

"So what exactly are you suggesting I do?" I asked confused. Instead of answering my question he countered back with one of his own.

"You guys sleep together right?" He asked. I nodded, not understanding the point of this question.

"Did he have any other problem throughout the night?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it only happened once, after I got up." I replied.

"I don't think that was a coincidence." My dad said. I stared at him, silently telling him to continue.

"I think as long as your with him he's fine, when you leave his arms he feels like he's back on the army base without you because he can't feel you in his arms. The best thing you could do is stay with him until your both awake. As time goes on the trauma will tkgo away." My dad said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I was in the army too Kim." He winked and turned to face the grill. I looked out into the water and watched Kyle and Jack jump around, splashing each other. I thought to myself, c_ould I really move out of our house, even if I don't break up with him? _Probably not. I think I was just hoping to scare him into talking to someone but now I feel awful. I did know Jack and even while I was yelling at him, telling him to talk to someone, I knew that he would hate that but I was only thinking about me. I promised myself that when we got home today, when Kyle falls asleep, Jack and I are really going to talk.

"Get her!" I heard Kyle yell as I started reading a magazine. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and I immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Please don't throw me in the water Jack, I will swim but I don't want to be thrown in!" I begged.

"What do you think Kyle?" Jack asked. "Should we throw her in?"

"Yeah!" Kyle cheered, jumping up and down as he ran behind Jack. Not even a second after the word left is mouth had I been completely submerged in the water. I stood up, whipping my eyes and rubbing the side of my hip that hit the sand the hardest.

"Kyle your supposed to be on my side." I whined as he cheered.

"Sorry mommy." He said with a slight shrug.

"He's defiantly your child." Jack chuckled.

"Without a doubt." I added, picking up Kyle and dunking him in the water. He resurfaced with a large smile. We fooled around in the water until my dad called everyone to shore. We ate our food and when it started getting dark we sat around a fire, reminiscing on our high school memories. It wasn't long before the fire burnt out and everyone started to head home.

"You cool if I go hang out with Jerry for like an hour." Jack asked as we walked to the car.

"That's fine just don't get involved in his stupid shit." I replied.

"Your wish is my command." Jack joked.

"I'll see you at home." I gave him a kiss after we had everything in the car.

"Love you babe." He gave me a small hug.

"Love you to." I got in my car and drove home with Kyle. "Alright buddy, time for bed." I told him as we walked up the stairs.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" Kyle asked.

"Why do you wanna sleep with me?" I asked.

"I miss sleeping with you and daddy." He said.

"Your always welcome to sleep with us." I told him. We walked into mine and Jack's room and Kyle immediately ran over to my bed. I went into his room and got him a pair of pajamas. When I walked back in my room he was already asleep. I carefully put a diaper on him, he only wears one when he sleeps now, and put on his pajamas. I laid down next to him, watching tv for maybe an hour before I fell asleep.

I didn't exactly sleep well because Jack never came home. I was woken up around five when I heard lots of movement.

"Jack?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said. I felt the bed dip and I was slowly pulled into Jack's arms with Kyle who was in my arms.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jack whisper right before I was fully asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>So just like my last story I will be responding to your guys' comments so keep em coming. Also if you ever have question weather regarding the story or not feel free to ask. If you want anything specific to happen just pm me or write it in the comments. I usually add whatever it is unless it would change the story in a negative way. I will most likely have another chapter up this weekend. <strong>

**BaNaNaCrAzY- Thanks, glad your already intrigued. Haha, apparently your not the only one that's a little worried about Jack. Love ya more!**

**buerkat- Thanks! :)**

**Camela1998- Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Kickfeaver- Haha, I try. Love that your excited. Big things are gonna happen. :) ;)**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks :D**

**TaylorTTM44- Thanks, did this chapter answer your questions? ;)**

**EVanvicky- Sorry still don't know Spanish well enough and had to use Google translate but it's just about as at Spanish as I am. But I'm gonna take what it gave me as a compliment so thank you. **

**Maddyliza1234- Thanks. I do have some plans for Kim and Kyle that don't exactly involve Jack but I don't want to give away too much so... :)**

**LaurLaur214- Thanks! **

**Elevate08- You caught on. Don't worry, Kim always sets him straight, or not, there's no telling what could happen.**


	3. They're Back

**Thanks for the wonderful comments as always, responses will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S P.O.V<strong>

I woke up around eight and Jack was already up and out of bed. I got up and went downstairs to start marking breakfast but Jack had beat me to that too.

"Morning Kimmy." He tried to give me a kiss but I turned away from him. "What'd I do?" He asked confused.

"You told you that you would be an hour behind us last night so why the fuck did you walk into the room at five in the morning?" I tried to keep my voice down and stay calm but I had a few ideas that explain why he was so late.

"I told you I was sorry. Jerry and I started watching a movie and I passed out on his couch." Jack replied.

"So how did you end up in a different outfit?" I asked referring to the clothes that he walked into the room with last night and is still wearing.

"Jerry spilled beer on me." I could tell he was lying to me because his voice got higher.

"Fuck you Jack, if you don't tell me the fucking truth now I'm moving out." I yelled.

"Kim, nothing happened!" Jack yelled.

"That's a lie Jack. We've been dating for how long now? You really don't think I know when you're lying?" I yelled. "You know what Jack, we're through." He yelled. I started to make my way upstairs and just like I had planned Jack stopped me.

"Fine, the truth is, remember when you sang me that song that you wrote." I nodded, not knowing how these are connected. "I posted to video of you singing on YouTube and a record exec. Saw and asked to speak with me about potentially landing you a record deal. I had a meeting with him last night and then I went to Jerry's house to tell him how it went. I really did end up falling asleep on his couch." Jack said. I was pissed about the fact that he posted the video of me singing but I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"So how did you end up in different clothes? And why didn't this guy want to meet with me." I asked.

"I couldn't wear my swim trunks and a wet t-shirt to meet with a record executive. He did want to meet with you but I wanted to find out how all of this would work first. I know it might sound selfish but I wanted to know if you would have to leave me to go on tour or something." Jack explained.

"Jack I don't want to pursue music." I whispered quietly.

"Why not Kim, you're an amazing singer and you seem to have mastered the guitar." He said.

"Jack it's not about that. I stopped messing around with music because I had Kyle. He's my main priority for now and forever." I said.

"Kim have you ever sat down and thought about what you want?" Jack asked.

"Yes and this, what I have right here, is what I want, and all I need." I walked away without another word.

"Kyle come get some breakfast." I yelled up the stairs. He came running down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Mommy!" Kyle yelled running over to me.

"What? What happened?" I yelled the panic in my voice was obvious.

"Nothing, I just want a hug." Kyle said with a smile. I smiled and picked him up, holding him close to me. I carried him into the kitchen and sat him down at the bar.

"Daddy made you pancakes." I told him as I grabbed a plastic plate and a sippy-cup out of the cabinet. Jack put two chocolate chip pancakes on the plate while I poured him a cup of Orange juice. I gave Kyle his plate and cup and then made my plate. I sat down next to Kyle and Jack sat down next to me.

"Mommy, my head hurts." Kyle said as he finished eating.

"Why? Did you run into something?" I asked. Kyle shook his head. I picked him up off the stool and set him down on the ground, squatting down in front of him so that I could see his face. His head looked fine, it didn't look like he was sick or anything either so I wasn't about to stress it but then I remembered what the doctor told me when Kyle was released from the hospital. I started checking his arms and legs and sure enough, there were three tiny bumps. One on his right arm one on his left arm and one on his right leg. "Damb it." I whispered quietly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He has bumps again. We have to take him to the doctors today." I replied, slightly panicked.

"Okay, I'll call the doctors." Jack ran out of the room with his phone. I suddenly let all the tears that I've kept in fall out. I was mad at Jack for not talking to me about what happened while he was gone. I was mad at my dad for not agreeing with me about Jack. I was mad that Kyle's bumps came back, but I was mainly mad at myself for everything. Everything that's happening. I let the tears fall slowly and suddenly a hand came up, wiping them away.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Kyle asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't really want to get specific about it but I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm worried little man." I tried to give him a small smile but it didn't really work.

"It's okay mommy." Kyle said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Yeah Kimmy, it's gonna be okay." Jack piped in from his place by the stairs. I looked up.

"I'm gonna get dressed." I announced as I stood up.

"They can see him at two today." Jack said. As I marched up the stairs.

"Good, get dressed." I commanded as I turned the corner. I got dressed and played with Kyle until I decided that it was time for us to head to the doctor's office to see his specialist. The car ride there was silent but while we sat in the waiting room everything was far from silent. I continuously heard kids screaming as they ran away from their parents. There was the occasional screaming that came from the doctors' offices which got me shaking every time, thinking it was Kyle. When his doctor finally came out with Kyle trailing behind her, I hopped to my feet.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." She trailed off. My anxiety grew as I waited for the final words to come out. "I'm fairly positive that these are cancerous." That was all it took for me to fall to my knees.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short and really late but I've been really busy and I haven't had the best week. If we can reach 25 comments today I will post another chapter tonight. <strong>

**jackandkim123- Thanks :)**

**a fan- Nope, Jack's cool...for now ;)**

**BaNaNaCrAzY2004- Thanks. :)**

**Guest-Thanks Thanks. Alls good between them...for now ;)**

**starships13- Thanks :)**

**Camela1998- Thanks :) I'm glad you enjoy reading my story.**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks :) haha, right?!**

**The Minions Master- I don't know, can I ;)**


	4. Think About It

**OMG did you get a chance to hear Can't Touch This by Olivia. If you didn't it's too late. :( Anyway I know it's been a while but I've been really really busy with basketball and homework, there's not much time for me to do anything right now but I'll figure out a schedule so that you guys don't have to wait forever foe another chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S P.O.V<strong>

I threw myself to ground crying into my hands. Everyone around me was staring at me as if I was crazy and to be honest I kinda felt crazy. I kept telling myself that it was because of Kyle but I couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than just that. I've been ridiculously emotional these last few days and I don't know why.

"Mommy I'm okay." Kyle whispered in my ear, grabbing at my hand.

"I know buddy. You're the strongest kid ever." I pulled him into my chest and continued crying until I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as the tears began to subside. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" He asked, helping me stand up. "For caring about our son?" My heart swelled, hearing him say our son made the knot in my chest tighten. "You don't have to apologize for that." He whispered.

"I'm really sorry about all of this but the doctor would like to organize some appointments and talk to you about possible solutions." The nurse announced, making her presence known.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, trying to composing myself.

"Take your time Kim." Jack whispered in my ear. "We're not in a rush so if you need a minute or two, you got it." He wrapped his arms around me and I pretty much fell into his hold. A few seconds with his arms around me can change my whole attitude. I pulled away after a minute or two and grabbed Kyle.

"How do you feel about this, Kyle?" I asked him. He gave me a huge smile.

"I'm fine mommy. I know the doctors will help me. They helped me last time." He replied.

"That's a good way to look at it buddy." We spoke to Kyle's doctor and she told us that we should probably just put Kyle through surgery again and then if they came back after that we would do radiation. After speaking to the doctor I felt a lot better. She sounded really confident about the procedure.

"What should we do today Kyle?" I asked him as we turned onto our street.

"I don't know." Kyle replied with a shrug

"Hey Kim, have you talked to your dad about moving in lately?" Jack asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Not recently. Last time I talked to him about it he said something about waiting until we're married." I replied.

"Why? Does it really make a difference?" I shrugged and hopped out the car.

"I don't think it makes a difference but apparently he does. I help Kyle get out of his car seat while Jack opens the front door.

"Well let me know if they say something about moving in." We walk into the house.

"So anyway, what should we do today Kyle?" I ask.

"Umm... we should go to the dojo." Kyle replied.

"Okay, are you going to the group with us Jack?" I turn around so I'm facing him.

"No, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I haven't been able to sleep at night." He replied. I found that kinda strange because he's been sleeping just fine according to what I've seen and he loves karate more then anyone but I don't say anything about his decision

"Okay." I take Kyle upstairs and help him pack his karate bag. I go to grab mine out of Jack and my room but I spot Jack laying on the bed, tossing and turning. "Babe are you okay?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get comfortable." He replied.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." I give him a quick, and grab my bag. I'm about to walk out of the room when I hear Jack's voice.

"Kim wait." I stop and turn to face him. "I love you." He sais, holding out his arms.

"I love you to." I give him a tight hug and he kisses my head.

"Have fun." I slowly walk out of the room. Ever since he got back everything he does feels strange. During the drive to the dojo I call Mariah and Grace, asking if I should be concerned by this but they both tell me that everything's fine and that I'm probably just reading too far into it but I don't agree with them. After about two hours of practice at the dojo I take Kyle out for ice cream and then we head home. The house is empty when we get back but there's a note from Jack on the kitchen counter. I pick up the note.

_Went to Jerry's, be back soon- Love You _

The note read. I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text.

_ Why did you leave a note? You know we have these things called cell phones? You could've called me._

I don't get a reply at all which concerns me even more because Jack always responds to my texts. When Jack still hasn't replied to my text at nine pm I decide to call him. He picks up on the first ring.

_"Hey Babe, how's it going?" _His voice sounds slightly slurred.

**_"Jack, where are you and why didn't you respond to my text?"_ **I asked.

_"I was busy. I'm gonna be home in a few minutes."_ His slurred speech has me questioning whether I want him to come home or not.

**_"Jack, have you been drinking?"_** I ask.

_"No." _

**_"If I find out that your lying I'm leaving. I'm going to stay at my dad's house. It's not fair for me to leave Kyle in this type of environment."_**With that being said I hang up. A few minutes later I hear Jack's truck pull into the driveway and the front door opens a minute later.

"Hey little man I hear Jack's voice.

"Hi daddy." I walk into the living room and see Kyle hugging Jack. I love that Kyle loves Jack just as much as I do. I slowly walk closer to them.

"Het Kimmy." Jack gives me a large smile and it becomes quiet obvious that he's high. He's eyes are droopy but his smile is large. His neck looks like it can't hold up his head and his eyes are bloodshot.

"Come on Kyle, get your shoes on, we're gonna visit pops." I tell him. Jack starts walking toward me and tries to grab my arm but I quickly step to the left, evading him.

"Come on Kim. I wasn't drinking." He whispers it so Kyle can't hear. Kyle run as up the stairs to grab his shoes.

"No but you were clearly smoking and that is worse than drinking." I push him out of my way and walk to the door when I see Kyle coming down the stairs.

"Come on daddy." Kyle pulls on his hand.

"Daddy's not coming Kyle, he needs some time to think." The last part was more for Jack. "Call me when you've got it all figured out." Kyle runs out the door first and I'm ready to follow him but Jack stops me.

"Kim please don't leave me." Jack begs. "You know I can't do this without you."

"Well then you better think fast." I walk out the door and get in my car. Kyle's already in his car seat, buckled up and ready to go.

The drive to my dad's house feels like forever and Kyle's asleep before we pulled into the driveway but as soon as I see my dad I know I made the right choice. I tell him about what happened. Everything. He tells me that it was very mature and smart of me to leave which is very relieving considering last time I confided in him he told me I was wrong. He also tells me that I can stay as long as I need to and Morgan makes us dinner.

Jack calls a few times but I don't answer. It hasn't been long enough. I know he's still high and I know he really hasn't thought about anything. As bad is it may sound, I want him to know what it feels like when I'm gone. I want him to suffer for a while so that he understands what it will be like if he does it again. I want him to know that if he does it again, I won't come back. No matter how much I love him and don't want to let go. I won't go back next time.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know some of you are probably angry right now. Let me know what you think. I will not take as long to post the next chapter I swear. <strong>

**kicklover1221- Glad I could motivate you. You should definitely start posting your stories. Don't be afraid. I was scared to share my work before and now I have people like you telling me that I've motivated them and helped them through tough times so you never know. You could be someone else's greatest inspiration. Give it a shot you can always delete them if it becomes uncomfortable. I'd definitely read them :)**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks!**

**Kickfeaver- Thanks!**

**Maddyliza1234- lol, sorry. Sorry again. Thanks I'm all food now. **

**starships13- Thanks! Don't worry Kyle's all good. **

**Camela1998- Thanks! Don't worry, Kyle will be fine. **


	5. More Bad News

**KIM'S P.O.V**

It's been about a week since Jack and I last spoke and while I'm happy that I stuck up for myself and Kyle I really really miss Jack. After everything we've been through I've never left. I've never walked away from him. I honestly still can't believe that I just left that night but there's no going back now. Jack tried calling me a couple of times that night but I didn't answer. He hasn't tried to call me since then so I'm starting to get worried. I haven't been feeling well either so this has just been the greatest week of my life.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Kyle called, running into my room.

"What baby." I replied.

"Daddy's here." Kyle cheered.

"What? What do you mean, Kyle?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"He's outside, on his motorcycle." Kyle replied. I contemplate my options for a minute.

"Fuck it." I say quietly and run out of the room. I dash down the stairs and out the front door.

"Kim!" Jack calls as I run out the door.

"Jack!" I yell back. He gets off his motorcycle and meets me halfway. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left like that I just-" He cuts me off.

"It's okay Kim. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know that you don't want Kyle around me when I'm like that and I know that you hate it when I smoke but I was just having so many flashbacks of the war I just couldn't handle it." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying I was more tuned into the fact that he was here.

"I thought you were going to give up on us. I didn't think you would try to get me back. I thought we were done." I cried.

"Me? You're the one that walked out. I tried calling you that night but you ignored all my calls. I woke up the next morning and when I found out that you weren't back I cried all morning." He whispers.

"I'm so so sorry." We both whisper. We stand there for a few minutes just hugging until Kyle runs out the front door. Jack pulls away from me and picks him up.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" He asks.

"Good!" Kyle replies. "I missed you daddy." He gives Jack a large toothy smile showing off his missing two front teeth.

"I missed you too little man."

"Well, um...Kyle has an appointment today. Your welcome to come but I don't think you should go inside right now. My dad kind of wants to wring your neck so let's wait on that." I tell him.

"I understand. I kind of want to wring my own neck for what I did to you and Kyle." Jack replies. "I'm really, really sorry. Jerry offered it to me and I took it. I wasn't thinking straight. He told me it help me stop thinking about the war and for a second it did but you started yelling at me I felt like I was in an entirely different war. One that I had lost."

"Kyle don't you go ask papa to help get you dressed." Kyle runs back in the house and I turn to face Jack. "I'm sorry Jack. I know you've struggled with all the post traumatic stress stuff and I should be more supportive but when you refuse to talk to me about it I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do to help when I don't know what's wrong."

"I know Kim and I want to tell you everything but my thoughts scare ME sometimes and I don't want them to scare you too. You have enough going on, you don't need to be dragged into my problems too." Jack whispered.

"Jack we're engaged. Whatever you're facing I'm facing. We're a team if one of us fall both of us fall. It's been that way since I saw you across the parking lot on my first day at Seaford High." I whispered back.

"I know that Kim. I know that your completely willing to jump in the middle of this but you have Kyle and you dad and photographers are starting to follow you around and I-" I cut him off.

"What a minute. Photographers?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah... You didn't know? There are photos of you everywhere." Jack replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Why would photographers be following me around?" I asked.

"Like I said that video I posted of you singing to me got a lot of attention." Jack replied.

"But it was just one song." I whispered.

"And...?"

"Nothing I just- Never mind what we're you saying when I cut you off?"

"Oh I just, I don't want to drag you into more stuff." Jack whispered.

"Jack I don't care if I'm going through a million things at the same time. If you need me, whether you just want me to sit next to you or you want to talk to me I will gladly drop whatever it is to help you because you and Kyle are the most important people in my life." I whispered, pulling him closer to me. My hands snuck around his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I love you Kim, and I want you and Kyle to move back in I swear I won't let anything else happen." He whispers against my neck.

"I love you too Jack. More than I could ever express in words but I need some time Jack. I don't need time away from you I just need time with my dad." I could feel the corners of my eyes getting wet.

"Well you could still come and visit him whenever you want." Jack said.

"No. You don't get it Jack. My dad. He um...He has cancer and they don't think they can cure. They gave him five months Jack." The tears that I've willed in since I received the news come falling out onto jacks shirt.

"It's gonna be okay babe." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>SO what do you think. A few new secrets were shared in this one. I'll update soon. Maybe tomorrow. Also I'm starting a new story. It's called Stand By My Side it should be up later today and don't worry it will not in anyway effect this story. I will continue to update both whenever I have time and I will continue to post one shots whenever I have any Ideas. As always if there is anything you guys want to happen leave a review. I'm starting basketball next week so I won't have anytime to write that week so if I don't update tomorrow then it will probably be next weekend. <strong>

**kicklover1221- Take your time whenever you feel comfortable it took me a little while to be okay with it too. And thank you. Love ya more.**

**A fan- your actually the first person to catch on to what I was doing there but to find out your gonna have to read on. **

**Kickfeaver- Don't we all. Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Maddyliza1234- I love your idea and just because you can't see it in this chapter does not mean I'm not going to use it. Your idea is most likely going to be focus of the next chapter. Thank you son much for the great review!**

**starships13- Jack's got this...Maybe...**

**Camela1998- Thanks! **


End file.
